The Demigod Hunter
by SamwiseKenobi
Summary: I'm no good at summaries, so I'll just say this is my idea if there was a Christian element added to the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series.
1. Attack of the Rather Large Lizards

**Here is my Percy Jackson Fanfic that I said I would write. It will (probably) start out slow as I try to find time to write.**

- Karl -

Karl, a young teen of respectable height with short brown hair, a skinny body and relentless brown eyes, was walking to his friend's house on a clear summer Ohio day. Then something strange happened. This dude dressed in Knight's armor was strolling down the street toward Karl as if they were best buddies and he did this every day. He reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a small pocket knife. Then he said to Karl, "There are beasts on the prowl and you have been chosen to be a champion of God. This weapon, Formwandler," "_Shape-shifter_?", thought Karl, "will serve you well to defend yourself. Also, watch out for Romans and Greeks. Now that you are a champion, their weapons can and will hurt you." He handed the small pocket knife to Karl and said, "Once you get to your house, there will be a pad. There are three armor types for you to choose from each with their own ups and downs. All are made of Holy Platinum, meant to be fairly resistant to Greek and Roman weapons, as well as dragons, sea serpents and monsters. Once you choose one, as soon as you get into danger, you should only have to think about it and it will appear to protect you." There was starting to be a distant sound that was suspiciously like the flapping of giant wings. As the sound got closer, Karl felt like he was able to sense the presence of some beast flying through the air. As it got close enough to see, Karl did a double take, and shouted "What the—Dragon?!" The knight replied calmly, "Yes, and now you get to test your new weapon." Karl pulled out the pocket knife and flicked the middle and longest blade out, which turned into what appeared to be a glowing silver jousting spear which had the gleaming gold word Hecht, which Karl could somehow understand to mean Pike, along its shaft. He saw the knight draw a sword and shield as the large red dragon landed. The dragon spewed a stream of flame at the knight, who rolled to the right and jumped at the beast, which was already turning around to meet him. Karl hefted Pike with two hands, thinking, _"Might as well help the man." _Karl charged at the dragon as it was distracted by the knight and caught it right beneath where he somehow knew the heart to be. The dragon bellowed- a horrendous sound that could be confused with the sound of a Fellbeast from Lord of the Rings (of which Karl was a big fan) - and spewed fire around randomly. Karl shoved all of his weight onto the spear, shoving it up into the lizard's heart, killing it. Pike instantly turned back into its pocket knife form and Karl slipped it into his pocket. The knight turned to him and nodded, saying, "You will make a fine warrior indeed. Your personal mission is to wipe out Roman and Greek demigods. You will become a wanderer, hunting down and destroying these abominations- especially the Romans." Karl retrieved his phone and told his friend that he would not be coming over that day. His friend, William, asked, "Does this have anything with those jets of fire I saw streaming into the air earlier?" Karl replied, "It might. I just can't be there today, sorry. Probably not ever," he ended the call right after that. As he trudged home, he wondered how his friend could have seen the fire from all the way at his house.

- William -

William, a young teen, the same height as Karl and slightly more muscular with short blond hair and light blue eyes, was okay that Karl wasn't coming. He "forgot" to tell Karl that his girlfriend, Christel was visiting. She was much shorter than Will and skinny with shoulder length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. They were sitting in his living room talking, when he heard a very horrendous roar. He looked out his window and saw jets of fire shooting into the air, but at this distance he was surprised he could see it. When he got the call from Karl, he was not actually that surprised to have heard that the fire might have been related to something Karl did. After he told his girlfriend, things got a little too weird for him to bear. A rather large _thing_ ran into his door and as Will looked out of his window he saw a blue and green beast with a dinosaur's body and twelve serpent's heads. One of the heads spewed acid at the door. Will turned to Christel and said, "Don't look now, but we are about to get melted." He turned back, prepared to protect her, but was amazed to see a tall and buff teen who couldn't have been more than fifteen in full bronze battle armor and a leather rope tied to a conch shell around his neck with a sword standing in a small pile of golden dust. He looked up at Will and asked, "Might you know anything about the dragon bones down the road?" Will shook his head and said, "No. What was that twelve-headed dinosaur serpent thing?" Christel nodded her head as if she had the same question. The armored boy replied, shocked, "You could actually see it?! We need to get you two to Camp." "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Will started, "what camp?" The armored boy replied, "Camp Half-Blood for demigods such as us," he motioned to the three of them including himself, "Chiron will want to meet you."

**Sorry if William's part was kind of bad. Tell me whether it was bad, good, or in between and please tell me where I can improve so that you guys will be happier with me.**


	2. Beginings

**Here you go the second chapter of my story. Sorry that it took so long. I'll try to make William's part better this time.**

- William -

"_This is much too odd,_" Will thought, riding a flying chariot over the northern United States. He shouted to the driver, the boy in armor, "Where are we going again?" The driver replied, rather irritated, "We're going to Camp Half-Blood, didn't I just tell you that?" Will yelled to the driver, "Are you telling me we are children of gods?" The driver replied, obviously relieved to hear a different question, "Greek ones at that!" Will looked to his girlfriend, Christel, and asked, "You know a bit about Greek mythology, right?" She nodded, joking, "I bet you are the son of Hermes or something." The driver turned around, glaring daggers at her, "Are you telling me that being a child Hermes is bad?" She looked at him and corrected herself, "Err, Hades." The boy turned back around and said, "I am Garrett, son of Hermes. I, unlike most of my cabin, am a front-line fighter." Will replied, "I'm Will, son of some Greek god," and Christel said, "I'm Christel, and that's about it." Garrett said, thoughtfully, "William and Christel… I wonder who your godly parents will be." "_Me, too_" thought Will as they started to descend on a camp that was somehow stuck in the middle of a valley without everyone noticing it. As they landed, teenagers of all ages looked on. One stepped forward, a lean and muscular boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes, obviously a leader, and asked, "Did you get it, Garrett?" Garrett gloated, "Without a single head coming back. Last time you beat it, if I remember correctly, Percy, all of its heads came back. I also found two demigods." Percy bit back a curse. "Why do you have to gloat so much?" Percy complained. Garret laughed, replying, "Because I'm just that good." Will broke up the conversation, "Is there somewhere to eat, I'm starved." Both of the boys looked at him, as if just noticing him for the first time and Percy replied, "Of course you are. We'll get you down to the dining pavilion soon. It's almost time for dinner anyway. You might even get claimed." After this final statement, Will thought, "_Claimed?_"

- Karl -

Karl wondered, _"What would make who choose me to be a Champion of God?"_ as he walked up the walkway to his house. His foot hit something as he started up the stairs and, sure enough, just as the knight had said, there was a pad on the floor. He picked it up and marched upstairs to his room. He looked at the three sets of armor on the pad and murmured to himself, 'Pretty neat sets of armor.' The set on the left appeared to be for archers and assassins-very good freedom of movement, but poor armor- and was made mostly of grey leather with silver-looking knee plates, elbow plates, a chest guard and toes on its boots. It also had a basic leather hat and a place on the back for a quiver and a crossbow. The armor in the middle appeared to be for foot soldiers-a nice blend of moderate freedom of movement and moderate armor-had platinum (at least, that's what the knight told Karl) boots, shin guards, thigh guards, knee plates, forearm guards, elbow plates, upper arm guards and a breastplate, the rest a grey leather. It also had a helmet that looked like something you would find in a picture of a crusader. The armor on the right appeared to be from a videogame or for a cavalryman (not requiring much freedom of movement, as they rode on a horse)-poor freedom of movement, but excellent armor-and was completely armor. The joints looked like they would move okay, but the armor itself looked painfully heavy to lug around all the time. It also had a helmet that completely covered the head with breath/talking slits and small holes to look out of along with a circular shield that was three feet in diameter. Karl, thinking of Pike, his lance, picked the most obvious choice to him, the cavalry armor. He decided that he would be riding a horse if he used a lance. Karl walked down his stairs, out his door and halfway down the street before being stopped by a knight in the assassin's armor. Karl asked, "May I help you?" to which the knight replied, "That remains to be seen." "_Where have I heard that before?_" Karl wondered to himself. Then he realized out loud, "The Hobbit!" The knight's face broke into a grin as he clapped and exclaimed, "Bravo!" "Is there an unexpected party in the near future?" quizzed Karl, to which the knight laughed and replied, "A party, no. A meeting, yes. It will take place in Cleveland tomorrow night around nine. There will be plenty of food," he pulled out a slip of paper, "The exact location is on this slip. See you there." _"Hmm,"_ Karl thought as the knight-assassin walked away, _"A meeting on the ninth of September at nine o'clock? Seems odd." _

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I have certainly enjoyed writing it. Again, tell me what I can improve to make you all happy.**


	3. First Dream

**Here's my third chapter for my book. The narrators will stay Karl and William for now, unless someone wants to help me with the female parts (yes, my Roman demigod will be female) (I'm no good at knowing- or telling- the minds of girls). If you do want to help me, PM me.**

- Karl -

As Karl racked his brain, trying to think of a way to get all the way to Cleveland in less than thirty-six hours. It was already two (or fourteen, whichever works) o'clock in the afternoon on the eighth and he was tired of walking down the street. He wanted to keel over and take a nap. He was still sixty miles from Cleveland, but he was not going to run all the way even if he could run that much, as fast as he needed to go. Finally, he found a small bus stop that was going to a small town only twenty miles south of Cleveland for only seven bucks. Karl decided that he could spare seven of the twenty bucks he brought to ride a bus. Then, three children, two of whom appeared to be a bit younger than Karl, the third being slightly older than Karl, walked to the bus stop and sat down on one of the benches. The oldest, who had a strange limp, sniffed the air in Karl's direction and whispered, "He's no normal mortal. No, he certainly isn't. He isn't a demigod or monster either," he looked up and said to Karl, "Who are you?" Karl replied, "What do you mean, who am I? Do you wish to know my name or do you wish to know where I come from?" Karl sensed something odd (how he did it, he didn't know) about these three. The younger two weren't completely normal humans, while the older one smelled of goat. The older one replied, mildly confused, "Both at once, I suppose." Karl nodded and answered, "I am Karl, of the Champions." The boy looked as if his worst fear had been confirmed, lifting a magic mace-thing that had, at first, appeared to be a gnarled walking stick, and shouting, "Stay back!" Karl slowly took Shape-shifter out of his pocket and was about to turn it into Pike, when he looked and decided to snap out the thickest blade of medium length. Out of the pocket knife's form sprang out two metal poles out of either end- the lower end being one foot and the upper end being two feet-and the glowing platinum head of a war-hammer appeared on the end. On the glowing platinum pole, the gold word Pfannkuchen was inlaid. Karl made a mental note to ask someone why his hammer was named Pancake when he got to this meeting. Just then, his armor shimmered to his body, quite a bit lighter than it looked, but still rather heavy. His shield read, 'Daar los Yahruiik, Haan ahrk Spaan,' and, after reading it, Karl muttered to himself, "This is not German, and certainly not English." The two younger children hid behind the older one, scared. Karl said, quite seriously to the older one, "I mean you and those children no harm." The older one, whom Karl figured was a Satyr (Karl had found it interesting to study Greek and Roman mythology when he was younger) said, "You're kidding." Karl very nearly face-palmed, 'Do I look like I'm joking?' The Satyr considered that for a moment, before replying, 'No, but you're in full body armor, with a war hammer and a shield. You don't look exactly friendly.' As Karl seemed to be contemplating that, the Satyr jumped at him unexpectedly. Karl barely had enough time to raise his shield before the Satyr's mace smashed into it, staggering Karl. Karl brought up his own hammer, smacking the Satyr's mace with it, splintering the mace. The Satyr staggered and Karl brought around Pancake to hit the Satyr with it, when a magical field stopped his hammer an inch from the Satyr's head. An ethereal voice said to Karl, "You cannot harm any adversary who is unarmed; it is against the laws of your Lord. My Champions are to be merciful." Karl then said to the Satyr, "Go! Leave! I don't want to hurt you." The Satyr hopped up, grabbed the two children's wrists and ran off. Then, as Pancake turned back into Shape-shifter and his armor and shield disappeared, the bus came up to the stop. Karl pulled out a few dollars and handed them to the bus driver, saying, "Wake me up when we get to Cleveland- I'm exhausted," to which the driver nodded. Karl walked to a seat closer to the back and sat down, almost instantly falling asleep. He had an odd dream when he slept on the bus.

_Two men were standing in front of a Nazi tank that appeared to be a Luchs. The one, medium heighted, with crew-cut black hair and pale white skin, obviously a subordinate to the other said, "Sir, are you sure you never feel the sudden urge to kill me? I am a son of Pluto, after all." The officer, tall, and tan with crew-cut blonde hair, replied, "Please, Perseus, it's Johan. And no, I don't ever feel the urge to kill you, what type of commander do you think I am?" Perseus said, "But you are the Demigod Hunter, leader of the Champions. Isn't it kinda your job to kill me?" Johan just shook his head, saying, "Again, what type of commander do you think I am?" Perseus still looked skeptically at him, "Okay… Just one other question." Johan cocked his head and quizzed, "Yes?" "Do you," Perseus started, "condone what Hitler is doing?" Johan replied, matter-of-factly, '"o, I do not. The only reason I am fighting for him is because I am a loyal German citizen. If I wasn't, I'd go join the Allies. But, I have to be loyal to Germany, being a Champion."_

Karl thought Perseus was about to say something, when the dream spiraled and he woke up to see the driver shaking him, yelling, "Wake up!" Karl stood up and thanked the driver before getting off the bus and starting toward the address designated for the meeting.

**Just so everyone knows, I am not promoting Nazism, just foreshadowing what Karl will be within the future of the story. Again, if you want to help me with the female PoV's, PM me. Thanks for reading, it's been great fun writing, and tell me how I could make it better in a comment. If anyone wants to, they can also PM me OC's for two parts of a Roman demigod trio and/or other demigods around the camps (I won't give you a thing to base it off of, you can find those all over the place. Also, no generic things, such as Neptune (the one I already have is a daughter of Chione)) And starting this chapter and spanning the rest of the book, there will be references to the Dragon language from Skyrim, which will be a sequel to this fanfic (I know I already have the LotR one, but that will be the sequel to the Skyrim one I will make). Also, there's an Easter Egg in here. Try to find it (has something to do with someone's name).**


End file.
